Our Good Time Starts and Ends: Part 3
by Alias-Slashley
Summary: Peter and Davy navigate their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Peter's lips brushed against Davy's…_

Hold on. This time it isn't a fantasy sequence. Peter practically had to pinch himself to be able to come to grips with reality. He had just said a line so smooth that he couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. Now he was one swift move away from what he had been waiting for since the day he had first laid eyes on Davy. The kiss.

Peter had pulled Davy in closer to him, their chests pressed together tightly in the small space of the bedroom doorway. Peter could feel the shaking nerves that Davy had mentioned earlier radiating through the smaller man's body. It took all of Peter's willpower not to focus on that aspect or else he too would be a tangled knot of nerves. He focused instead of drinking in every piece of this moment that made it magical; the warmth of Davy's body next to him, the look of uncertainty yet passion in his eyes, the curvature of Davy's facial features, and both the look and feel of his smooth, tan skin.

Those lips were even fuller up close than from a distance. Peter had fantasized about this what seemed like thousands of times and he knew exactly what kind of kiss he wanted. He dreamed of starting out with one small brush of the lips, something simple that would be a gateway into something more. It would be irresistible to someone else he imagined. If someone were to softly graze Peter's lips with their own then he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Also he wanted to pull out an enticing move afterwards to ensure that Davy would be overcome with passion.

So here Peter was, his left hand settled on the arched back of Davy who was looking at him expectantly. Peter used his free right hand to tilt Davy's chin ever so slightly upward and delicately touched their lips together. The kiss was brief but tender, and then Peter gently positioned himself so that his lips were level with Davy's ear.

"I'm so in love with you," Peter whispered breathily.

Peter could feel a shudder in Davy's body. That shudder appeared to shake out all the anxious energy that had been built up. Davy's body then went into a more relaxed state after the shudder, and Peter had to almost catch him as if Davy had fainted. Peter brought himself back face to face with Davy to assess what effect the kiss had made. What would be the counter move?

He didn't have to wait long. Davy locked eyes with Peter. Long gone was the look of uncertainty and now unadulterated passion and fire lit up the large brown eyes. In a quick movement, Davy took his left hand and took a light but powerful hold of the back of Peter's neck. Davy drew Peter towards him and captured Peter's lips in his. The kiss was slow and intense. It wasn't frantic as kisses can be when in the throes of passion. It was meaningful. Both men swayed into a rhythm of movement with each other's lips and bodies. Peter could feel Davy's fingers still lingering on his neck and noted that Davy's other hand was gripping Peter's bicep. Peter's left hand was still on Davy's back tenderly caressing the arch. His right hand was running through Davy's silky hair.

When the two parted, both were breathing heavily. Peter took another good look at Davy. His cheeks were pink with what Peter assumed was heated passion and maybe blushing. Peter could see the shine in Davy's eyes that he was sure would turn into stars at some point. And then Peter looked at Davy's mouth. There was a different look there; it was relaxed into a very natural looking smile with no teeth showing. It looked as if Davy was in pure bliss. Peter decided to add this blissful smile to the list.

Peter dove down to catch Davy's blissful smile into another short, sweet kiss. Peter could feel the smile on Davy's lips widen as he gladly accepted Peter's lips pressed against his. This time Peter held both hands against Davy's back as a protective gesture. It was so sexy to him the way Davy would lean in and arch his back. It made Peter wonder about all the amazing things that they could begin exploring together. He had to stop himself from thinking that. One thing at a time. There was plenty of opportunity to discover each other.

Peter pulled away slowly and let his hands ease up their intensity on Davy's back.

"I did not expect that. It was the most perfect moment I think I've experienced in my entire life," Davy whispered breathlessly.

"I have been imagining what this would be like for longer than you know."

"And?"

"It was different."

"Oh," Davy sounded disappointed.

"Yes," Peter explained, "it was better than anything my mind could have possibly conjured up."

There it was a genuine smile. Davy was going to have to stop doing that to him. It was Peter's turn to become weak in the knees.

"Whoa, steady! You alright there?" Davy asked catching Peter this time.

"That smile of yours is disarming, that's all."

"Well, why don't we make ourselves more comfortable then," Davy suggested making his way towards his bed.

Peter wanted this more than anything, but everything was going so quickly. Not that long ago, he was still wondering what was going on in Davy's mind and now here they were taking the fast track. He felt like he needed to slow down and reorient himself. As much as it pained Peter, he went and sat on his own bed.

"What's the matter? I don't bite…too hard," Davy winked.

"Babe, as much as I want to find out what you mean by that; I have to admit that this is a whirlwind. I mean we just started talking a few minutes ago after not speaking much for a few weeks. I'm having difficult catching my mind up with all of this. Remember I haven't had the two weeks to think things through more like you have. This is new territory for both of us. I think we owe it to ourselves to adjust."

Davy nodded. "I see what you mean. I got caught up in the moment. You can't kiss someone like that and expect them not to fall all over you."

"Trust me I know. It took all my willpower not to pounce on you before with all your charm and overwhelming attractiveness."

Davy blushed and flashed another smile that was on the shy side. "Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you."

Peter and Davy then began laying everything out on the table. Peter told Davy about the development of his crush and how long he had been harboring feelings. Davy was making connections with Peter's behaviors and stating how everything was making so much sense. Davy recounted how he had found the letters and his initial feelings of guilt, flattery, and just flat out bewilderment. He explained to Peter his thought process of taking time to figure things out completely before making any snap decisions. Peter expressed understanding of Davy's actions and shared his own interpretations of the actions.

"I spied on you and saw that you had stayed in Mike and Micky's room last night. How did you know they wouldn't be home when you haven't even been staying here much?"

Davy looked down sheepishly. "I have been staying here. I've been secretly coming in very late and leaving very early so that no one knew I was still hanging around. I would just bide my time during the day thinking and writing the letters. I knew they weren't here because I heard you talking to them."

"You little sneak!" Peter said tossing a pillow at Davy. "I'm going to get you back for that one."

"Well you definitely have time," Davy said. "Mike called while you were gone earlier and said that the two of them won't be back for another two days."

Peter's eyes sparkled at the idea of having the place all to themselves. He put on a devilish grin, "Alright Jones, be on the defensive. You never know when a cobra might strike."

"You are not a cobra! You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Hurt, no. Torment someone though, I can do that," Peter laughed.

Davy giggled as well. "Okay, I guess I'll sleep with one eye open, since I'll be sleeping in bed next to you."

Peter beamed. What a cheeky little dickens! He would have to remember that. But for now he was ecstatic with the recent turn of events. Peter patted the bed next to him and Davy obliged. Both men settled in. Peter lay on his back and Davy laid his head on Peter's chest. Peter began stroking Davy's hair. Yes, things were absolutely perfect right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke the next morning and stretched his weary bones. He brushed up against something next to him and was startled for a moment. He looked down and saw the angelic sleeping form of Davy. Peter smiled. He had hoped that this instance wasn't a dream.

Peter put his hands behind his head and let out a satisfied sigh. Who could have predicted this turn of events. It wasn't so long ago that Peter had embarrassingly knocked Davy off stage. That he was feeling blue in Mexico. That he was lying to Mike and Micky about having a sunburn while fantasizing about Davy. He would have never believed it if it hadn't been happening to him directly.

Ever the optimist, Peter began contemplating all the things Davy and him could do while Mike and Micky were away. Should they let out their carnal urges? Play house? Have nights on the town? The possibilities were endless. He guessed that he would see how things played out. And boy could he not wait for things to play out.

A thought occurred to Peter at that moment. Who would have a sleeping Davy Jones in their bed and just be staring at the ceiling thinking about him? A fool that's who. Peter turned over on his side and stared at Davy's back that was facing him. He pulled Davy towards him and wrapped his arms around the sleeping figure. Davy stirred slightly and went right back to sleep.

Peter savored this time. It was a moment all his own, where he could be alone with his thoughts and soak up every ounce of Davy. Peter couldn't resist trailing his fingers along Davy's smooth skin. He traced up and down Davy's arm. He trailed his fingers up the shoulder to the neck and planted a soft kiss on the back of Davy's ear. Peter noticed movements that suggested that Davy had woken up.

"Are you awake?" Peter whispered.

There was no response from the other side of the bed. Peter knew though that Davy was awake and deceiving him. Again that little Brit was mischievous. Peter decided to keep up with his caressing movements ever so gently. He could feel slight fidgeting from Davy was he moved down his arm. When Peter moved up the shoulder onto his neck Davy let out a small laugh.

"Don't do that, Mate," Davy chuckled contorting his neck away. "It tickles."

"Oh so you _are_ awake," Peter said sarcastically. "Here I thought you were going to sleep away our day."

Davy yawned and rolled over to face Peter. "You must be joking! I wouldn't squander an opportunity for alone time. It's a rarity around here."

Peter smiled and brushed Davy's jawline with his fingers. He moved in for a kiss and watched as Davy moved closer into it. Peter then abruptly got up and walked towards the door.

"Good! Then let's get going," he said leaving Davy puckered up and confused. "Two can play at this game."

"Let the games begin," Davy said chasing after him.

* * *

Peter and Davy went to the movies that afternoon. It was a good place to take their relationship out in public without too many people seeing what they were doing. They were able to hold hands in the darkness of the theater and steal loving glances. It was a perfect first date.

Now the pair was winding down at home. Peter was strumming on his guitar and writing down lyrics in a notebook. He glanced up and looked at Davy. Davy was reading the newspaper with his lens less Monkeeman glasses on. He looked absolutely adorable. Peter kept trying to think of his next lyrics but couldn't get the pintsized Romeo off of his mind. He strummed a loud off key chord that made him cringe.

Peter couldn't concentrate anymore. He walked over to the chaise lounge and sat on a chair nearby. He leaned on the chaise lounge on his elbow, with his head propped in his hand watching Davy's movements. Davy noticed Peter's presence and looked over putting the glasses down on the tip of his nose.

"What are you doing?"

"Admiring your beauty," Peter breathed.

"I can't say I blame you, but I thought you were working on something."

"I can't concentrate. You're too distracting."

Davy gave a genuine smile. "Can't say that I understand the sentiment. You see I have a laser focus. It takes a lot to distract me." He pushed the glasses back up and opened the paper again.

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really? So you're saying I won't be able to distract you?"

"I'm saying that it would take a lot of effort. I don't think you have it in you," Davy taunted not even looking up.

Peter moved over to the chaise lounge and sat with his hip right next to Davy's. "Is this distracting?"

"No, I can deal with the physical contact," Davy replied still not looking up.

Peter then put his arm around Davy. "How about now?"

"Nope, it's rather comfortable."

Peter swung his legs over so they were resting on Davy's lap and placed his head on Davy's shoulder. "Anything?"

"Is that all you've got? Oh look at this Canada is electing a new Prime Minister."

Peter sat for a moment to see if the snuggling would chip away at Davy's hardened exterior. Not so much as a glance in Peter's direction. Peter was beginning to find this little game between them irresistible, but he was not ready to admit defeat. He stood up and started walking behind the chaise lounge.

"Alright, you win. No one can crack you," Peter said.

"I told you," Davy said turning the page.

Peter quietly waited for the right moment to make his move. Davy seemed blissfully unaware of Peter's continued presence behind him. Probably that 'laser focus.' Davy set the paper down for a second to take off the glasses and rub his eyes. Peter took that as an opportunity to use his own arms to trap Davy's behind his back. Davy struggled to free himself for a moment.

"What are you doing now?"

"Is this distracting you from reading the paper? I would think so since you can't even pick it up to read it now."

"Let me go you brute," Davy joked as he rocked back and forth to get free.

"Not a chance! Not until you admit defeat."

"Never!" Davy yelled.

Before Peter knew it Davy had made a split second movement that completely leveled the playing field. Davy tipped himself over and both of them tumbled onto the chaise lounge. Peter was so startled by the sudden movement that he had let go of Davy. He was so disoriented from the move that he fell prey to Davy. Davy then had Peter on his back and pinned to the chaise lounge. Davy was sitting on Peter's stomach using his legs to restrain Peter's arms to his side.

" _Two can play at this game_ ," Davy tried and failed to mock Peter's American accent. "Is this bothersome to you?"

"No I rather like where this is headed," Peter answered defiantly.

"Okay, well," Davy stammered trying figure out something to do. He began contorting his face into all kinds of ugly ways. "There what do you think of my beauty now?"

"There's nothing you can to do to make yourself look ugly. It's impossible."

Davy thought for a moment and then began to sing _I Wanna Be Free_ in a completely off key manner. If there had been a mirror nearby it would have broken. If there were cats outside, they would be gravitating to the Pad. Davy finished the song with a long, loud voice cracking "freeeeeee." He was quite pleased with himself and looked down at Peter's face to see the assumed to look of anguish. Instead he saw a smiling face.

"I don't care how bad you try to sing because I know how good you are. I can tolerate a few minutes of that."

Davy frowned and furrowed his brow trying to think of how to crack his captive. Peter couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked and that it was cute how hard he was trying to get on Peter's nerves. There was literally nothing Davy could do right now that would be annoying to Peter.

"I could do this all night! I guess laser focus is your forte, but not so much this."

Davy seemed to be getting flustered. Then suddenly he seemed to have an idea. His face curled into a smirk and he began unbuttoning Peter's shirt.

"This doesn't seem like something that will bother me."

"Oh, it will be uncomfortable. I know that no one can stand this," Davy said looking wicked. "I'm going to do to you what you did to me this morning."

Davy began to trail his fingers along Peter's neck and collarbone. Peter knew what he was trying to do. He loved Davy's persistence. Peter smiled up at him.

"I love your determination. I'm so sorry, Babe, I hate to break this to you but I'm not ticklish at all. The most you're going to do is turn me on more than you already have."

"Are you kidding me? Why are you so difficult to crack? Is there nothing I can do?"

Peter laughed. "If there were I wouldn't tell you anyway. Sorry that I love your face, voice, and that I'm not ticklish…but you are!"

Peter took the opportunity to flip Davy off of him and onto the floor. The two struggled for a bit but Peter eventually was sitting on top of Davy. He had Davy's arms above his head wrists clasped together by one of Peter's strong hands. He gave Davy a devilish grin as he used his free hand to unbutton Davy's shirt. Davy got a look of concern in his eyes at the events that were about to occur.

"You know Peter, you win…I call a truce," Davy pleaded.

Peter stopped for a moment. "I win?"

"Yes, yes! You win you are the best at distractions. I am horrible at them. I'm no longer reading the paper and haven't been for quite some time. Mission accomplished. So are we done here?"

Davy tried and failed to get up and Peter pushed him down further.

"Done? I was just getting started. You can't sweet talk your way out of this one."

Peter then began attacking Davy's stomach and ribcage with the wiggling fingers of his free hand. Davy began to buck and squirm as he exploded with laughter. Peter was enjoying the feeling of Davy's skin on his fingers as well as the sight of Davy squirming. He was begging between fits of laughter for Peter to stop. It was arousing.

"I….can't….take it…anymore," Davy giggled and breathed heavily.

Peter stopped and let Davy catch his breath. Peter wiped the tears from Davy's face. Then he trailed his fingers along Davy's neck and collarbone as he had that morning. Davy was still writhing uncomfortably as he giggled softly.

"Please don't do that," he exclaimed as he tried to dig his neck into his shoulders.

Peter was quite enjoying himself. He did have the urge to do something else. He figured that Davy had learned his lesson enough. Peter then reached up and interlaced his fingers through Davy's still restraining them above Davy's head.

"I fear what this new development means," Davy said warily.

Peter leaned downward and began kissing Davy's collarbone. Davy gasped and moaned with delight. Peter made his way up Davy's neck, nipping as he went along. Davy was squirming again but for a different reason. Peter finally reached Davy's mouth. He planted two soft kisses on either side of his mouth before going in for the ultimate prize. This time Peter let his tongue slip into Davy's mouth and they passionately kissed. Their tongues seemed to move in a perfect rhythm with each other. It was as though these mouths were always meant to find each other. Peter slowly pulled away only to come back for another small peck.

"Yes, it looks like I did win."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was up early making Davy breakfast. This was their last day together before Mike and Micky returned and he wanted it to be special. Peter had pulled out all the stops and made his famous Omelets ala Peter. When the table was set to perfection, he crept back into the bedroom to wake up Davy. Peter slid in bed behind Davy and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him tight. He began kissing Davys' back and shoulders.

"Mhmmm," Davy stirred, "I could get used to this."

"You need to get up sleepy head I made breakfast."

"Why does that worry me?" Davy teased.

"It's just my Omelets ala Peter."

"I feel like I'm going to walk out there and it will be eggs with jelly beans in it."

"It doesn't have jelly beans in it!...It's taffy."

"Sounds…appetizing," Davy said reluctantly beginning to get up.

Davy stood up and revealed all his glory. He had slept in the nude last night and Peter couldn't take his eyes off the specimen in front of him. This was the first time Peter was seeing Davy sans underwear and it was quite a sight to take in. Peter's eyes were glued to his backside and girth. Peter knew that he wanted a physical relationship with Davy but the way things had been going so far, he didn't want to rush it and was content with the process. Now though he felt that all too familiar tingle in his loins and was embarrassed to stand up.

Davy had noticed Peter staring at him while he put on some pajama bottoms. "Enjoying the scenery," he said motioning up and down to his physique. "I can see our plans for later may involve camping."

Peter looked down and cringed.

"Don't worry, Mate, it's only natural. You've had a naked Davy Jones in your bed," he said slapping Peter on the back. "C'mon let's have this breakfast, candy concoction."

Peter gave himself a few moments to breath and then followed Davy out into the common area. He knew that the image of naked Davy would be burned into his memory forever.

* * *

"That was…interesting," Davy offered weakly.

They had just finished breakfast and Peter was dying to know what Davy thought of his signature breakfast dish. He didn't make that for just anyone.

"You didn't like it."

"No, it's not that. It may have just been too sweet for me this early in the morning. Plus I myself am more partial to fruit flavored taffy than peppermint."

Davy leaned forward to grab Peter's hand and winced in pain. He put his hand on his back and began breathing irregularly.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked in concern.

"Well, I guess our little wrestling match last night did a number on my back. It must have been when someone brutishly knocked me on the floor," Davy tried to tease through the pain.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Just the lower back. I hate to be out of commission for the day," Davy pouted.

Peter thought for a moment. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you."

"You're not going to pretend to be a chiropractor are you?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly…a masseuse."

"You know what that actually sounds good to me."

"Go get ready on the bed and I'll be right in. No clothing."

Davy looked at Peter slyly, "No clothes, huh? Didn't get your fill earlier."

Peter raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just playing the part of a masseuse and they don't have their clients wear clothes."

"Can't argue with that logic," Davy answered struggling to stand up and walk back into the bedroom.

Peter cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then went to prepare himself for this endeavor. He went into the bathroom and grabbed baby oil. He gave himself a little pep talk before heading out. There was no way he was going to mess this up no matter how nervous he felt.

Peter entered the room and saw Davy on the bed with the sheet only covering his bottom. Peter breathed in and out. "Okay Mr. Jones, just relax I'm a professional."

Davy chuckled at the seriousness Peter was putting into this. Peter lathered his hands with the oil and began working his hands around the kinks in Davy's back. Peter had no idea what he was doing but he just went with the flow and massaged his hands around Davy's back. He noticed Davy's body relax and heard soft British moaning.

"Peter, this is delightful. Where did you learn to do this?"

"I didn't this is my first time."

"Well, you could have fooled me. I feel better already."

"Would you like me to continue on others areas then, sir?"

"Mmmm, yes please. Just don't touch my feet. I don't want a repeat of last night. My back can't take jerky movements right now."

Peter moved up to Davy's neck and shoulder area. He couldn't help but place a kiss on Davy's cheek while he was up there. He as he moved back down the back area, he paused noticing something.

"What's the matter?"

"So, you said no feet…does that mean…I am doing the sheet covered portion?"

Davy laughed. "Yes Peter, you can touch my bum."

Peter removed the sheet and began working the area. "Seems you hold a lot of tension here, Mr. Jones. I may have to spend some extra time on this portion."

"Whatever you feel needs to be done. You're the professional."

Peter massaged the area zealously. He may have worked on it too long since he was mesmerized by it. _Okay, maybe Davy was good at distraction_. Peter worked his way down Davy's legs stopping on each right at the ankle.

"Alright, Mr. Jones all finished. According to my calculations, you owe me $50 for my services."

"But I don't have $50," Davy protested.

"Well I guess you'll have to pay me in some other way," Peter said suggestively as he turned Davy over to be on his back.

"What did you have in mind?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Davy and went straight for a kiss. Davy turned them over during this kiss so that he was now on top of Peter. So far, it seemed as though Peter was the one initiating and taking the lead on things. Now Davy had turned the tables and was leading them through this make out session. And Peter had to admit that it felt good to be in the passenger's seat since Davy was so good at this.

Peter was enjoying himself so much that he got carried away and started grazing his fingers near Davy's hip bone and was moving further south. Davy abruptly stopped and pulled away. Peter sat up on his elbows and looked over at Davy; he was sitting back on his knees looking deep in thought.

"What's the matter? Did I go too far?"

"I guess we need to discuss comfort levels," Davy began. "It's not that I don't want to be more physical with you, it's that I don't think I'm ready yet. Remember I have only been on this side of things for a few days. It's all new to me."

Peter nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to rush things and I for sure don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with. You let me know the pace and I will follow your lead."

Davy gave a genuine smile. "Thanks, Peter. You're too good to me."

"What do you say we head to the beach? Maybe I need a break from the nudity. But it won't be too big of a change," Peter winked.

"Sure," Davy said as both of them stood up. Davy reached up and tried to kiss Peter but was having a difficult time reaching.

"Aww, are you too short?"

Davy made a little hop and put Peter into a playful headlock. "Not too short for that, huh?"

"Okay, uncle!" Peter said as Davy released him. He then scooped the shorter man into a kiss.

* * *

Peter and Davy had spent the afternoon at the beach. It had been the perfect weather that day and Peter was enthused with the idea of ogling Davy's near naked body in public. Though they couldn't show their passion out in the open, at least they could spend time on the beach with no one catching on to their behaviors. Rubbing sunscreen on each other, playfully wrestling in the water.

The perfect weather though began to darken about two hours in. All the other beachgoers made a mad dash back to their cars to go home. It was still warm when the rain started to fall softly. They were pretty far down the beach from the pad and it would take time to get there. They needed to leave now before it started pouring harder. Peter stood up and began gathering his towel. He looked over and Davy was still seated so he reached out his hand to help him up. Davy took Peter's hand and pulled him back down in the sand.

"Don't you want to head back so we don't get stuck in this storm?"

"It doesn't look like it's going to be a thunderstorm and we're already wet. What's the rush?"

Peter nodded and wondered what Davy had in mind for this time. "There's no rush, I guess."

"I think that it looks absolutely beautiful outside when it rains. The clouds rolling in faster in different shapes and colors. The way the raindrops rejoin the water with a rippling effect. The sounds of the rain."

There he went romanticizing things again. Peter couldn't help but smile at Davy's descriptions. It was such a romantic moment. Peter took in the aesthetic of all the storm aspects that Davy had mentioned.

"You're right it is beautiful."

Davy smiled and turned towards Peter. "I want to spend this beautiful moment with the most beautiful soul I know."

They both looked around and noticed the deserted beach. Davy put his arm around Peter and Peter snuggled in close. He could smell the rain and sunscreen on Davy's body. It was intoxicating. He felt safe and secure wrapped up in Davy's arms. Peter moved his hand so that it was resting on Davy's stomach. Davy looked down and kissed the top of Peter's head.

They stayed there for what seemed like eternity watching the waves crash in. This really was the perfect storm.


	4. Chapter 4

"What time did Micky and Mike say they'd be back?" Davy asked.

"It should be within the next hour," Peter said dismally.

Mike and Micky's return meant the end of the romantic time Peter and Davy had been spending together. Sure they could find time and excuses to be alone together, but it wouldn't be the same as being able to roam around the pad freely. Also they hadn't exactly examined the parameters of their relationship. Peter was afraid that things going back to normal with Micky and Mike back may mean that things would go back to normal between him and Davy. Although, maybe there would be a new normal. Peter was too anxious to ask. Davy must have read his mind though.

"Okay in all seriousness, I think we need to discuss how things are going to go moving forward."

Peter nodded in agreement. "I'm not comfortable with Mike or Micky knowing anything about this yet."

"Neither am I. I think we need to be more comfortable with where we're at before we can approach them. We need to keep up appearances."

"What do you mean by that?"

Davy looked away from Peter. He was fidgeting with a loose string on his shirt sleeve. Peter could tell that Davy did not want to admit what he had in mind.

"Well, for me at least I know that I can't just abruptly change my ways…you know…seeing girls. Those two would know something was up if that happened."

This statement stung Peter. Sure, Davy did make sense but Peter felt jealousy course through him. The thought of someone else touching Davy, kissing him was too much. He turned his head away quickly so that Davy wouldn't see the pained look on his face. Peter was so scared of this relationship breaking apart that he didn't even want to risk a bend. What if things didn't go as planned? He finally had all that he wanted; he didn't want to let that go.

Before Peter knew it Davy was bent down in front of him. "Hey, Mate, I know this is hard. I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to do this until we are ready for them to know."

Peter nodded and began wiping his eyes. "What if something happens?"

"I promise you nothing is going to happen. And to make sure of it, I'll have you set the parameters of my dates and I will follow them."

Peter looked at him. In the bright morning sunlight Davy looked more handsome than he'd ever seen him.

"I guess I'm asking you to trust me," he said.

"Promise?"

"Yeah," Davy agreed brushing some stray hairs out of Peter's face. "Now what do you say?"

"Okay…First, no seeing the same girl more than once, that way it's more difficult to form a bond."

"Sounds fair."

"Second, no past girlfriends that you've already had a more intimate relationship, that way no old feelings are rekindled."

"Makes sense."

"Don't bring any of them back here."

"Out of respect for you, of course."

"And lastly, I know this one will be difficult so do your best. Try not to have too much physical contact. I know they may kiss you, but try not to initiate anything yourself."

Davy nodded in agreement and took Peter's chin in his hand so that he could look into his eyes. "Anything for you, love."

Peter smiled through the tears. This was still going to be tough, but Davy made him a promise and he believed it. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before Micky and Mike found out on their own. Maybe Peter would carelessly let things slip so that they would.

* * *

"So wait, how did the pompom get ripped off Mike's hat?" Davy asked.

Micky and Mike had arrived how and were regaling Peter and Davy with their undercover tale.

"I got trapped on the slaughterhouse conveyor belt and Mike came to get me. In the process, his hat got disfigured," Micky explained.

"Don't worry, it's nothing super glue can't fix," Mike offered. "So what have you two been up to while we've been gone?"

Davy and Peter exchanged worried glances. They hadn't discussed what they would tell Micky and Mike when they returned home. When those two had left things were completely different.

"Nothing," the pair said in unison.

Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Nothing? When I left Davy wasn't even staying here and Peter you were a mopey, irritable mess. You mean to tell me that things went back to normal without any work."

"What can I say we kissed and made up…Ow!"

Davy nudged Peter in the ribs with his elbow. "What he means to say is we got over ourselves and patched things up."

"I'm not sure I even know what was exactly going on," Micky questioned. "I mean you were both acting weird but claiming it had nothing to do with each other. And now all the sudden it did have something do with each other and its all fine now."

Micky had twisted his arms into a pretzel pointing out all the differences in the situation.

"I'm with Mick. Something was going on and you're all not telling us about it."

"There's nothing to tell. Davy just freaked out when he found…"

Davy clamped his hand over Peter's mouth. "I found out Peter had been using my um uh…cologne without asking."

"And that made you an angry zombie that wouldn't stay here?"

"You know me overdramatic, hehe. But Peter apologized and I forgave him. We haven't been doing much at all, you know our own separate things," Davy said quickly.

Mike looked at the two suspiciously. "Whatever I'm too exhausted to care right now."

"Why don't you two go on up to your room and get settled," Davy pushed Mike and Micky towards the stairs.

"Yeah, okay, but this isn't over," Mike said pointing at Peter and Davy.

"I shouldn't think it would be," Davy muttered under his breath.

He watched the other two climb the staircase and disappear into their shared bedroom and shut the door. Davy turned back to Peter.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What?" Peter shrugged' "It slipped."

Davy pursed his lips together. "We just talked about this and it just so happened to slip your mind?"

"What can I tell you, I'm forgetful."

"Yeah well we better think of something for damage control when Mike wants to talk again."

"I could think of something better to do with our time," Peter said taking Davy in his arms.

Davy wrenched away and gave Peter a confused look. "Are you insane? They are right up there and could come out any minute. We need to tread lightly these next few days as not to arouse suspicion."

"Oh, you'll arouse something alright," Peter said playfully.

"Not now! Look I think we need to cool it for a few days while we get used to them being back. No sneaking kisses or hand holding or even sleeping in the same bed."

Peter's face fell. Everything had been so perfect before Mike and Micky walked through the door and now he could feel Davy pulling away. Peter's chest started to tighten and he felt the stinging of tears in his eyes.

"Sure, I get it. Things are different now."

"That's not what I meant. It will just take some time to readjust. You understand, right?"

"Of course."

With that Peter retreated back into their bedroom to let his tears flow. He somewhat hoped that Davy would follow him and make try to make everything alright. But he didn't. Peter felt himself beginning to unravel already. He needed to regain his composure if he was going to last.

"It's only a few days," he recited, "only a few days."

* * *

Davy and Peter didn't interact again until it was time to go to sleep. Whenever Peter would come near him during the day, Davy would move to another place in the pad. Sure that wouldn't arouse suspicion either. Mike and Micky were still very exhausted from their ordeal and hadn't said another word about anything. That didn't stop Davy from wracking his brain thinking of explanations.

"Okay, I think I've got it this time," Davy whispered from his own bed. "We made up after I bailed you out of jail."

"For what?"

Davy's ideas were getting more and more outlandish. Peter was starting to think that he was overthinking this whole thing. So far he had suggested that they had been kidnapped, robbed, and entered into a male beauty pageant. It was getting to be ridiculous and frankly on Peter's nerves. Looks like Davy was able to get under his skin.

"Um, running a red light."

Peter let out a long, loud sigh. "A) they don't put people in jail for running red lights. B) You don't have money to bail anyone out of anything. And C) Mike and Micky had the Monkeemobile."

"Oh. Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better."

"Why can't we just say that you came back for clothes, I apologized, you accepted, and then we went about our daily lives?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Peter said beginning to get irritated. "What do you normally do with your days?"

"Get in trouble with you three," Davy answered.

"Well since those two weren't here maybe nothing crazy happened. Maybe it was boring and mundane."

"What if we did get scammed into keeping a horse?"

"That happened already."

"Oh right, well I'll think of at least one weird thing that happened. You're plan is just crazy enough to work."

"Fantastic. Can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure," Davy said not picking up on Peter's mood. "See you tomorrow."

It was not so easy for Peter to fall asleep. He missed the warmth of Davy's body next to him and wondered if Davy was experiencing the same longing. He listened and heard the easy breathing from the other side of the room. Nope, it didn't seem like the separation was affecting him at all.

"Just a few days," Peter mumbled putting the pillow over his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter had been spending these last few nights as he had before Davy knew of his crush, waiting for Davy to come home so that he could know how the date had gone. Though Davy had promised Peter time and again that these dates were meaningless and just to keep up appearances, it didn't ease Peter's mind anymore. He still was in bed with his stomach in knots.

He looked over at the clock, 11:35 PM. Was it just his imagination or did these dates seem to be getting longer? At the beginning of the week, Davy was going on afternoon dates that would last at tops an hour and a half. Now he had taken to nighttime dates which were lasting upwards of three hours. Peter was sure that the activities required more time and that the girl maybe pushing to go dancing or something, but irrational thoughts always pushed their way in causing Peter to wait in anguish.

And did Davy really have to go out every night? When he and Peter weren't an item Davy would only go out maybe three or four times a week. He had been out every day this week and it had already been five days. Maybe Davy was nervous and overdoing things. The opposite of no dates was a date a night, there seemed to be no happy medium. And that was deeply affecting Peter's sanity.

Snapping Peter out of his train of thought was the bedroom door opening. Davy slowly walked inside backward shutting the door. He didn't even turn around but must have felt Peter's eyes on him.

"Waited up for me again, huh?"

"I tried not to. I'm just nervous, that's all. Hard to sleep when you're nervous."

Davy turned and gave Peter his polite smile. That cut through Peter like a knife.

"I suppose it would be. But remember you have nothing to worry about. I just went to a party with this Jill girl and she kept lingering. I couldn't just leave her there."

Peter blushed. He felt stupid for waiting up and feeling jealousy towards these girls. He knew how Davy felt about him and yet he was still acting foolish. He didn't want to keep acting this way in case it would drive Davy off. Nobody wanted to be around a clingy, jealous person. He may have to push his feelings aside for the greater good.

"You're right. I don't know why I keep getting like this. Here let me make it up to you," Peter said pulling his blanket aside to reveal that he was sleeping in the buff.

Davy's face made a slight wince that would have gone unnoticed by the untrained eye, but for a bassist on the edge it was caught. Davy then had a blank look on his face.

"Not tonight Peter. I still don't think I'm ready to risk them finding out. You know how Micky sleepwalks and Mike comes trailing after him. What if they see us?"

Peter grabbed a pair of boxers he had laying by the side of his bed and slipped them on after he had covered back up. "No, no I understand." He tried not to let Davy catch the disappointment in his voice.

"Thanks, babe. I promise we will resume sometime soon."

Peter blew Davy a kiss and Davy nodded back in his direction before turning off the light. Davy undressed in the dark and was soon cuddled up in his own bed. It didn't sound to Peter like Davy had fallen asleep for quite some time. Maybe he had just as much on his mind as Peter did. Peter felt like he was back at square one and he didn't care to be back in that familiar territory.

* * *

"What's wrong, Big Peter?"

Peter was startled out of his ruminating thoughts by Micky. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Uh huh, so you're just staring off into space and letting me dominate you in Monopoly on purpose. You don't need to let me win."

"I just haven't been lucky that's all."

"Luck has nothing to do with this. If it was being unlucky you would have kept going to jail. This is more not paying attention, since I keep landing on your properties and not paying."

"You can't do that, Mick, it's cheating," Mike countered as he walked by.

"It's fair if the other person is in their own little world. It seems like Peter is in the same place we left him and here I thought he was a changed man."

Peter wasn't listening to Micky's banter. He was stealing glances at the front door waiting for Davy to come back from yet another date. This time it had been three hours already, his longest date yet and Peter's attempt at distracting himself was a flop.

"Hey, Shotgun," Mike said waving a hand in front of Peter's face. "I said is there something going on between you and Davy?"

Peter wanted so badly to spill the beans and tell them both so that Davy would stop having to date. But he was also scared of their reaction. None of them had ever dealt with something like this before so he was unsure of their reactions. Maybe he could subtly play it off so they were suspicious but not completely sure of what he was talking about.

"Not what you would expect, no."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mike asked.

"Mike, don't even bother. I'm not even pretending to understand the odd dynamic that goes on in that room," Micky said again skipping over paying Peter for Marvin Gardens.

"Well, whatever it is I just wish you two would kiss and make up already!"

"Me too, Mike. Me too," Peter said very quietly.

"Monopoly!" Micky yelled. "Game over."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got three properties that are the same color. It's a Monopoly so I win."

"That's not how you win, Mick," Mike protested.

Peter stood from the table. "No, no Mike, he won fair and square. Great game, Micky. I'll see you all in the morning."

Peter took off to his room. He decided he was going to take Davy matters into his own hands now. He had to be quick too because as he shut the bedroom door he heard the front door open and the familiar sounds of a British accent. Peter got situated and waited for Davy to enter the room. He heard the doorknob turn after a few minutes and positioned himself appropriately.

The genuine smile that had been on Davy's face when he entered the bedroom was now gone at the sight of Peter. He closed the door swiftly before addressing Peter.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Peter was lying on Davy's bed in red silk pajamas with a rose in his teeth. "Enticing you?"

"Suppose Mike and Micky had seen you? They are still downstairs you know!"

"Well, I'm tired of waiting for you to decide when you want to rekindle things!" Peter bellowed.

"Keep your voice down!" Davy snapped.

That snap caused Peter's lip to quiver and he dropped the rose to the floor and stomped over to his own bed. He curled up under the covers and faced the wall. Peter didn't want Davy to know that he was on the verge of breaking down in tears. He didn't want Davy to be turned off to him acting like a brat, but he also didn't want him to see that things were still getting to him. Peter heard a long, loud sigh come from Davy and the sounds of him shuffling towards Peter.

Peter felt a small dip in the bed as Davy sat down and began running his hand through Peter's hair.

"Shhh. I'm sorry babe; I didn't mean to shout like that. I guess I'm more on edge than I've been letting on. I'm letting fear cloud my choices. I don't want you to feel neglected, especially since it must be hard to watch me go out on dates. I'm not taking your feelings into consideration."

Peter sniffled and turned around to face Davy. Davy again had a blank look on his face. Peter was finding it extremely difficult again to read him.

"I don't want to be acting this way," Peter managed to get out.

"You're not doing anything that isn't warranted. Now what do you say you come back over and sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Really?" Peter asked wiping his eyes.

"Really," Davy said wiping some tear streaks off Peter's cheeks.

Davy led him over to the bed and changed into some pajamas. He huddled behind Peter and put his arm around him. Peter snuggled in close and breathed in Davy's aroma. Unfortunately, he smelled like his own cologne and some woman's perfume. This tugged at Peter's heart for a moment before he realized that in being in close proximity with someone else someone was bound to pick up the other persons' scent. It made sense. Peter let himself enjoy the closeness because he had gone so long without.

* * *

Peter woke up to find that Davy was already up and out of the bedroom. He stretched and wondered when Davy had developed the habit of waking up early. He stayed lying down for some time enjoying the fact that he was in Davy's bed. His lingering was interrupted by Davy reentering the room. Peter sat up and watched Davy try to move about the room quietly.

"Morning," Peter said.

"Oh hey, I didn't know if you would be up yet."

"I'm surprised you are. Usually I was having to pry you out of bed in the morning."

"I didn't sleep well and figured I would just get up and moving."

Didn't sleep well? Peter had slept like a baby having Davy beside him and he knew that in those first few days together Davy had too. What was different? What had changed? Peter shook those thoughts from his mind. There had to be another reasonable explanation for this like Davy was ill or that he was thinking about how much he had been upsetting Peter.

"So what have you been up to so far?"

"Honestly, I just cancelled my date for this afternoon."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh?"

"Yeah, after last night I realized that I had been going out too much. It has been nervousness over not knowing how to approach our relationship around Micky and Mike. Seeing how hurt you were last night really opened my eyes. I want to do better."

This act of love really touched Peter. It was sweet of Davy to put his own fears aside for the good of the relationship.

"Come here," Peter said getting up and walking over towards Davy. He pulled him into a kiss. He had been waiting a week to be able to do that again. Davy seemed hesitant at first but eventually eased into the kiss.

"So what were you going to do instead today?"

"Well, I thought the four of us could go to the beach or something. I have really been avoiding Mike because I fear his line of questioning."

"I don't blame you he was pestering me last night. But I think the atmosphere will be a good distraction for him too."

Davy shook his head. "That guy never lets up."

* * *

Peter was glad that it was perfect beach weather today. The last time he had been to the beach was with Davy in the storm and he wanted that to remain a special moment. He was glad that Davy had suggested this roommate time as to not arouse suspicion. Although, Peter could stand to have this whole thing done and over with by now. He was getting lonelier by the day which was a weird feeling since Davy was right in the room with him, but Peter's bed felt so much bigger without someone in it with him.

For now he was contented with actually getting to see Davy in those very short, red swim trunks. He couldn't help but admire that physique and remember what Davy looked like with nothing on at all. He let out a sigh. He had been raking in the images of Davy before him all afternoon as he played volleyball with Mike and frolicked in the water with Micky. Now Davy was laying out darkening his already tan skin while Peter looked on from a distance. Peter was taking in every ounce from the bottoms of his sandy soles to his sexy wet hair. He barely noticed the figure next to him.

"How long?" Micky asked.

"How long what? I think I missed the beginning of your joke Micky."

"No, this is clearly not a joke. How long have you been jonesin'for Jones over there," Micky said pointing a thumb towards Davy.

Peter was dumbfounded by Micky's perceptiveness. Usually Micky didn't pay too close attention to what was going on in everyone else's' lives, that was Mike's department.

"What are you talking about?" Peter was finally able to utter.

"You've been staring at him all day. I mean I know the man is an Adonis, but even I have my staring limits. I might be blinded by his beauty."

"I have not been staring at him all day," Peter protested.

"Are you sure? Because I pretty positive that I've barely seen your eyes leave him. Now granted I don't know for sure since I haven't been staring at _you_ all day."

"I think you're just looking for things that aren't there, Micky. Are you bored or something?"

Micky was tapping his chin and didn't seem to be listening to Peter. "Oh, it all makes sense now. Is this why you've been acting so weird for God knows how long? And does he know!? Is that why he was weird? I knew this had nothing to do with cologne."

 _Whoa, slow down there Mike Jr._

"Micky, I can't make this anymore clear to you. Nothing is going on between Davy and I that you don't already know about. I'm staring in that direction to block the sun."

"But the sun is in the opposite direction."

"What are you a meteorologist now?"

"No, obviously I'm a detective."

"Not a very good one because you're way off."

"Whatever you say, Pete," Micky said getting up and going back in the water.

Was he that obvious? This maybe the answer Peter was looking for. If Micky knew about them then that meant that they were close to being able to put this whole thing out in the open. He couldn't wait to talk to Davy about it when they got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Davy collapsed on the bed as soon as they got back.

"You're going to get sand and water all over your sheets," Peter joked.

"I don't care," Davy said lazily. "I'm so exhausted that I'll worry about this later."

"Or you could always sleep over here."

"See I have options. I'm glad we were able to do this today."

"Me too it was good to have a break and hang out with you. And to as you said 'enjoy the scenery'."

"Yeah and I think it really threw Mike off our trail."

"Does that mean we can regenerate our romance?" Peter asked as he approached Davy's bed. He began to massage Davy's tanner shoulders.

"All in due time," Davy answered melting into the movement of Peter's hands. "I think we really need to talk about what our relationship actually is. I mean we really haven't committed to being… _boy_ friends."

Peter was a little hurt. He had just assumed that they were in a committed relationship due to everything that had happened. "Is that what you want?"

Davy shrugged. "Well like I've said before I don't want to rush into anything. It's okay to take time with this you know to be sure."

"Sure, sure," Peter tried to hide the distress in his voice. "I definitely don't want to force you into anything. I just love being with you."

Davy turned around and smiled at Peter. "I love spending time with you too. Especially when you massage me like this."

"So you are feeling better about showing some signs of affection?"

"As long as no one suspects anything we can be more comfortable sneaking around."

"Well maybe we don't have to sneak around."

"What are you talking about? Of course we do. We don't want any of the turmoil that comes with admitting our relationship to Micky and Mike."

"It won't be so farfetched to Micky."

"Why?"

"Because Micky is on to us. He saw me gazing at you today and began connecting the dots…"

Davy shot up almost knocking Peter off the bed. "You didn't tell him anything did you?" he said in alarm.

"Of course not! But I was thinking that if we are already halfway there with Micky being onboard…"

"How do you know he's 'onboard'?"

"He didn't seem upset about it. He talked about it very matter-of-fact and not at all like he disapproved."

"You can't be sure though."

"I'm sure that this won't be a bad thing. If anything they would just be afraid of something they can't understand."

"I guess we both know what we have to do."

"Yes it's obvious."

"I have to get a steady girlfriend."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah, I mean so that Micky won't continue to suspect anything and let Mike in on the information, I'll have to start bringing a girl around."

Peter's jaw dropped to the floor. "I was thinking more along the line of just confessing our romance."

"No, no too risky. This plan makes much more sense."

"It sounds like it's going to make things more difficult. And it goes against one of my parameters and potentially two more. I can't see you not getting more intimate and/or bringing a girl back here, especially if you're trying to prove something to Mike and Micky."

"Well the parameters may have to change a bit to fit with the new situation. I don't want this relationship to tie me down so much that it puts me at risk. Believe me I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize what we have. It's all for show."

"What if that relationship turns into something more? I mean I feel as though you could potentially be spending more time with her than you are me."

"It will be completely different. What we have together is something else entirely. I need you beside me for guidance and to confide in, no girl can do that for me. After all we have the friendship piece too. What do you say?"

Peter did not like this at all. Something in the pit of his stomach was warning him this was a bad idea. On the other hand he didn't want to do anything that was against Davy's wishes. He wanted to keep the relationship they did have even if that meant things being rough for a while. It was better to be with Davy then to not be. Peter didn't want to travel down that road again, now that he knew how amazing things were on the other side.

"Only temporary, right?"

"Of course, just until this Micky thing blows over."

"Alright, if that's what you think is best."

"It is, trust me. It will all be better in the long run. Now bring those magic fingers back over here and work out this knot near my left shoulder blade."

Peter began kneading Davy's skin. He should have been thrilled with the physical contact. Instead his mind was replaying the conversation and all the ways this could go wrong. But Davy had promised and said to trust him and that's what Peter was going to do.

* * *

"Davy, did you hear me?"

"Wha-?" Davy mumbled half awake.

Micky clapped his hands loudly next to the Brit's ear. Davy's eyes snapped open with a startle.

"There you go, Mike," Micky claimed triumphantly.

"I said we all have to be prepping ourselves for our one gig of the story. Each part of this story has one gig and it's about that time. I need to make sure you're all committed to being here. That particularly means you lover boy."

It had been a week since Davy began living his double relationship life. This usually consisted of courting his 'girlfriend' in the night or afternoon and then designating the opposite time for Peter. Peter was grateful for Davy's newfound attentiveness. Even though the two were still secretive, Davy was more open to affection in the privacy of their own bedroom. He still wasn't comfortable moving beyond what they had already done together, but Peter didn't care. It was the relationship in and of itself that was important and everything else was just a bonus and all that would happen in due time.

"Yeah sure," Davy said snuggling into his folded arms on the table.

The only issue was that Davy being attentive to two people was causing him to be exhausted. He was spending so much time pleasing both partners that he was running himself ragged. Peter personally didn't know why Davy bothered trying so hard with that chick when it didn't mean anything. He supposed that it was because Davy needed to keep her steadily for some time and that required some effort. Peter appreciated the sacrifice.

"Alright, we will practice during the next two days. Sound good?"

"Roger that!" Micky saluted.

"Sure thing," Peter agreed.

Davy was softly snoring. Peter gently shook his arm, "Hey, practice the next two days, okay?"

Davy sat up and cleared his throat. "Of course!"

He stood up from the table and started gathering his shoes and a jacket. Afterwards he stood behind Peter with his hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter felt as though he was beaming and Micky must have noticed because he started to waggle his eyebrows. Peter quickly shot him a disapproving look.

"I will be prepared and let my girlfriend know today that I am out of commission tomorrow and the next day. Now if you'll all excuse me," Davy said giving Peter's shoulders a squeeze before disappearing out the front door.

"Man, his new lady must be keeping him up all night," Mike joked while making an obscene gesture.

"What makes you say that?" Peter asked defensively.

"Why else would he be so exhausted?"

Peter knew the truth but he of course couldn't say anything.

* * *

Peter struck a final note on the piano. "Beautiful!"

Now all he had to do was wait for Davy to come back. It was his turn for a nighttime date and he had the perfect plan. Davy was working so hard at making Peter feel secure in this unconventional relationship and Peter wanted to do something special for him. Davy was going to be home any minute and Peter was bursting with excitement. As he heard the familiar sound of the door knob turning he positioned himself.

A haggard looking Davy entered. "Hey, Peter… So, err, I noticed you're kinda naked. Is that intentional, or…?"

Peter stood up from the piano bench and struck a pose. "What? I always play my piano naked."

"Suppose Mike and Micky had walked in instead of me," Davy said cheerfully.

"They wouldn't." Peter replied, "I sent Micky on this impossible to solve nighttime scavenger hunt. Mike went with, as I predicted to make sure Micky didn't do anything stupid."

"How do you know that they'll be gone a long time?"

"Because the clues don't actually match where I left the next one and Micky won't give up. He will drag Mike all over town."

"That must have taken a long time to plan out."

"I would do anything to have you all to myself."

Peter pulled Davy up on to the bandstand. And kissed his cheek. "Now take a seat here and listen to what I've been writing. I'm sure your girlfriend is beautiful but would she write a song for you?"

Davy settled in his seat with a broad smile as Peter got out his guitar.

" _Walkin' down the lonely street,_

 _I need someone to meet._

 _I run across sweet lookin' you,_

 _Do you know what you do?_

 _Oh, you tear the top right off my head;_

 _Blow my mind…"_

Davy cheered fervently after the acoustic song was finished. Peter beamed at the reaction.

"Now are you trying to say that I'm going to decapitate you like a praying mantis?" Davy teased.

Peter smiled. "Don't start a war you can't finish, Babe. Remember currently I am the undefeated champion and you look like you'll be down for the count any minute."

"I know, I'm sorry. I hope I'm no slouch in the date department, especially since you went to so much trouble."

"Well, it's a good thing that what I have planned for the rest of the night doesn't involve too much work."

"Oh?" Davy said suddenly intrigued, "What are we doing?"

Peter wrapped himself in a robe. "Follow me out onto the terrace, my love."

Peter reached his hand out and pulled Davy up and out the back door. On the patio he had set up blankets and pillows.

"I thought we'd watch the stars together."

Davy's eyes were wide as he took in the romantic scene, to Peter it looked like his eyes were a bit misty. "I've never had anyone do anything this special for me before."

"You're special to me and you deserve everything."

The two lay next to each other and interlaced their fingers. They both took some time to take in the amazing sight before them. It was a flawless night for stargazing; there was not a cloud in the sky and the stars lit up the sky like millions of diamonds. Peter was sure that Davy was romanticizing this moment and he couldn't wait to hear about it.

"This night is sparkling," Davy finally broke his silence, "I don't want to ever let this moment go."

Davy turned to look at Peter to find that he was already looking back.

"These stars are nothing compared to the ones I see in your eyes. When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky."

Davy blushed. "Oh you see those, huh?"

Peter nodded and blushed himself.

"I guess it must be because I think I'm falling for you all over again."

Peter wondered if Davy had any idea how much those words meant to him.

"I know things haven't been the easiest for you with this and you've really been patient. I appreciate that."

"Honestly, I'm so happy to be with you that I will do whatever it takes to make this work. I love you."

"I love you, too," Davy's face turned more serious. "I want you to know that I don't plan on giving up on this. Even if the sky gets rough and clouds cover the stars at times, just know that those stars are still there."

"That's very reassuring. It is tough at times and I have to remind myself of the purpose behind everything and that it won't always be this way."

"My god, you're wonderful," Davy said stroking Peter's cheek.

Stargazing had been abandoned for the moment as both men stared into each other's eyes. Davy's brushed his fingertips against Peter's lips. Peter wrapped his arms around Davy and pulled him in for a kiss. They parted and went back to holding hands and watching the stars. Peter felt as though he had finally learned how to bend without the world caving in. It was bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

"Might I say that this time went immensely better than the last part."

"Last part?" Micky questioned.

"Rehearsal, I meant rehearsal, not the last story that was written about us," Mike said with his eyes darting from side to side.

"What story?"

"Shh, never mind. I don't know what's gotten everyone so motivated to play, but keep it up."

Peter and Davy exchanged a knowing smile while Micky was preoccupied with trying to pick his fallen cymbal off the floor.

"Does this mean we get to end early? You know since we will be practicing tomorrow too…" Davy asked hopefully.

"Please, Dad," Peter encouraged.

Mike gave them an odd look. "I'm just going to say yes so you two stop being weird."

"That won't happen, Mike. I'm the only other normal one around here anymore," Micky said clanging his cymbal onto the floor once more.

"I'd take my chances with Mr. Schneider any day over you," Mike teased. "What do we want to do with this extra time?"

"Finish the scavenger hunt!"

"Micky, I think that that ship has sailed."

"Brilliant Mike! The next clue must be at the marina!"

Mike grabbed Micky by the collar before he could run out the front door. "Not a chance."

"Why don't we just go out and grab a pizza?" Peter suggested.

"I see what you're up to, Peter," Micky said wagging his finger in the bassist's direction.

Peter held his breath for a moment, hoping Micky wouldn't say anything about him and Davy.

"You know the next clue to the scavenger hunt is there in plain sight. You thought I wouldn't figure it out," Micky sidled up closer to Peter and poked his chest. "But I'm on to you."

Peter breathed out at the conversational direction.

"Micky, please don't cause a scene. I'd like to be able to show my face at Luigi's again," Davy pleaded as they walked out the door.

When they pulled up to the pizza parlor, Micky had forgotten about the scavenger hunt because he was too busy thinking up the pizza concoctions they could get.

"How about pineapple, anchovy, mushroom, and green peppers?"

"That sounds disgusting!" Peter said crinkling his nose.

"Why can't we have something normal like pepperoni?" Mike offered.

"Fine have it your way, amateurs," Micky said dramatically.

They chose a table closer to the door just in case someone did something and they had to make a quick exit, learned that lesson the hard way after Peter knocked over a candle and set a whole table on fire at another restaurant. Peter sat next to Davy and made every attempt he could to 'accidentally' brush up against him. Davy playfully nudge Peter's knee under the table with his own. Maybe this was actually going to be a date situation. Peter could pretend that they were doubling with Mike and Micky, although as Peter thought about it Mike wasn't really Micky's type.

The waitress came and took their order and the guys started talking about nothing in particular. Suddenly, Peter noticed Davy's face turn red and he sank down in his chair with his hand trying to hide his face. Mike noticed the sudden change in demeanor as well.

"Everything okay over there, Tiny?"

There was no lying about it. "I just see someone I'd rather not right now and was wondering if we could take our pizza to g…oh no," Davy whispered.

Micky and Mike turned around and Peter stared in the direction of a blonde girl walking up to the table excitedly. She came over and planted a kiss on Davy's cheek. Peter's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hi Davy! I thought you were rehearsing today and that's why we couldn't go out."

"We're taking a break," Davy mumbled.

"Why are you acting so cranky?" the girl said playfully pushing Davy and running her hand through his hair.

"I'm not," he said subtly moving away from her.

"Can I introduce you to my friends?" the girl asked extending her hand which Davy begrudgingly took. "Sorry fellas, this will only take a minute."

She whisked Davy away and Peter could see Davy's polite smile as he turned on the Davy Jones charm to talk to the group of girls. Mike broke Peter out of his staring trance.

"That must be Davy's girlfriend."

Peter had already come to that conclusion. It was one thing for Davy to go on dates with this girl and others, as long as Peter didn't know anything about it he could lie to himself and pretend it wasn't even happening. Seeing it in front of his own eyes was like a punch to the gut. It made everything all the more real. He was trying to keep jealousy in under control since he knew what the conditions of their relationship were. This was a real test and Peter was nervous because he knew the prize that was at stake. He wanted to let Davy have his own space with things to sort them out. Peter didn't want to hassle him because he didn't want to scare Davy away. While Davy navigated his newfound sexuality Peter would be there patiently waiting to see what he discovered.

Peter watched as Davy hugged his girlfriend goodbye and slumped back over to the table. So much for a potential date night.

"Why didn't you introduce us to your girlfriend?" Micky joked with Davy batting his eyelashes.

"Yeah, you seemed uncomfortable with you seeing her here. Are you embarrassed of us or something?" Mike chimed in.

Davy looked in Peter's eyes which must have told him so much. "Yeah, something like that," he murmured.

The rest of the meal was awkward, well to Peter it was. He knew that he was not in the best spirits and he was feeling a certain energy permeating off of Davy. Peter couldn't quite pinpoint it. Guilt? Uncomfortability? Irritation? Peter wondered if Davy would bring it up later and he also didn't know if he wanted to. Maybe if he ignored things it would be like it never happened. Mike and Micky were oblivious to the energy which was surprising since Mike was so perceptive about everything and apparently Micky was becoming a savant about Peter's life.

When they arrived home, Micky suggested that they all catch the horror movie that was on TV that night. Mike was on board, but Davy said he wasn't feeling well and retired to the bedroom. Peter was torn as to what to do. He didn't want to make things obvious to Micky by following after Davy and he was afraid that if he watched the movie then Davy would fall asleep, although would that forced avoidance be a bad thing? Peter decided to split the middle and watch half the movie before feigning exhaustion and retiring.

Peter could not keep track of this movie at all, there were zombies, aliens, werewolves, and for some reason an evil monkey. It made no sense. Probably because he couldn't follow the plot with all the things running through his mind at full speed. After the aliens beamed up the werewolves to battle the zombies on Venus, Peter determined that it was time to face reality, which was scarier than this movie. Micky was so engrossed in the plot that he didn't notice Peter leave and Mike had already dozed off. This made it easier for Peter to slip out.

As Peter walked to his bedroom door, he was unsure what he was hoping for. Would it be better to face an awake Davy and talk about things or an asleep Davy and stew on things? Peter wasn't sure and honestly he had no choice in the matter whatever the situation was... He creaked open the door and a pair of melancholy brown eyes greeted him from his bed. There was silence for quite some time since it was clear that both of them were at a loss of how to address this.

"Peter," Davy began, "I'm so sorry you had to see that…her. I had no clue that she would be there."

"No, how could you have."

"I feel terrible that you had to see that. As soon as I noticed she was there I tried to hide and wanted to leave, but she spotted me. I never meant for these worlds to collide."

Peter thought for a moment before he spoke. "Well, it was inevitable, wasn't it?"

Davy looked confused.

"I mean it's difficult not to run into someone you know around here. The longer that this double life persists, the more the likelihood increases of these incidents," Peter explained.

"I guess you're right."

"Which begs the question, how long will this go on? Eventually, this girl is going to want the normal relationship commitments; meet my parents, let's go steady. Where are you going to draw the line?"

"I hadn't thought about that. My main concern has been my relationship with you and how to keep that safe."

"I think it's less about keeping the relationship safe and more about keeping an identity secret that you're not ready for yet."

"I'm ready for this!" Davy protested. "I just don't know if others are."

"I can tell you for sure I am. And I don't care about everyone else anymore. I'm only worried about you and me. So you need to really consider how long you're going to keep up this charade."

Davy nodded.

"Just for the sake of not clouding your mind, I think we should sleep separately tonight."

Davy nodded again a slid out of Peter's bed and settled into his own. Peter flicked off the light switch. Peter was shocked at how assertively he had handled that situation. The only way he was able to do that though was to stuff down his feelings about it. That didn't mean that they were gone. Peter could still feel them simmering under the surface. Eventually everything comes to a boil.

Peter was sure his nightmares tonight would involve a blonde girl stealing away a certain Brit.

* * *

"Evidently lightning can't strike twice," Mike said. "But things aren't going too bad."

He was right. The rehearsal wasn't as good as it had been the day before, but they had definitely had worse days. And shockingly, it had nothing to do with Peter or Davy and their relationship fogged minds. Micky had stayed up so late watching the sequel to that horror movie that he was barely functioning. He was continuously dropping his drumsticks, coming in either too late or very early, and he smacked his head on the hi-hat one too many times from dozing off.

"I think Micky needs a nap," Peter offered.

"No, no you guys I'm fine," Micky yawned. "I just need these sticks glued to my hands and then we'll be in business."

Mike shook his head. "Micky why don't you sit these next few out and Davy will get behind the drum kit."

"Aye, aye Sargent Texas," Micky saluted lying down on the chaise lounge.

The three others shook their heads at the immediate sound of snoring. Davy was counting down to the next song when there was a knock at the door. Mike took off to answer the door as he whistled _When Love Comes Knocking at your Door._

Mike looked out the peephole. "Well, how ironic!"

Mike opened the door and in walked Davy's girlfriend with a picnic basket in hand. Peter's jaw dropped but he was able to pick it back up before he thought anyone would notice. He heard a familiar sound of the day afterward; drumsticks plummeting to the ground.

"Davy, where are your manners? Your girlfriend is here. And come to think of it, you didn't even introduce us yesterday."

Davy slunk out from behind the drum kit and went to stand next to the beaming blonde. "Fellas this is," he paused for a moment seeming uncomfortable, "Daisy."

Peter's heart stopped. Daisy? Daisy? Like Daisy he was dating before? The one that he had told Peter before any of this relationship stuff had happened between them that he loved? That she was different. The one. That Daisy?

"Pleasure to finally be introduced, Miss. Daisy," Mike said politely.

"You all too!" Daisy said enthusiastically. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself yesterday. I guess I was stunned to actually see this handsome devil out from his musical toiling."

She snuggled up close to Davy. Peter thought he was going to be sick.

"So what are you doing here?" Davy asked. Peter thought he sounded a bit irritable and he could see a tight, forced smile on his face.

"I figured since you gentlemen were working so hard, I would surprise you all with lunch. I had interrupted your meal yesterday and hadn't introduced myself so thought we could start on the right foot."

"That is very kind of you," Mike said taking the picnic basket over to the table.

Peter's feet were glued to the bandstand and his eyes were glued to the couple. Daisy was now hanging on Davy with her arms around his neck and Davy had uncomfortably placed an arm around her waist. Amazingly, Davy's eyes were on Peter. But not making eye contact, just staring in that general direction possibly for comfort and reassurance. He wasn't going to find what he was looking for though because the message that Peter was giving off was not an inviting one.

"Come on over here you guys and look at this spread!" Mike said. "Daisy, you have spoiled us. You'll have to excuse Micky; he's down for the count."

During the meal, Mike and Daisy chatted about anything and everything. It was helpful since the table's other occupants did not seem to be interested in making conversation. Peter was refusing to look up at the couple before him. It was hurtful to see Davy two days in a row interacting with his fake girlfriend. Not to mention that she wasn't just any fake girlfriend, she was one that Davy had previously developed feelings for. Peter glanced over and saw Daisy's hand on Davy's knee and Davy had his arm around her with a phony smile plastered to his face. It was all getting to be too much. Peter excused himself from the table and made his way towards his room. He didn't want to see Davy's performance of loving boyfriend right now because he had seen that act before played out with himself.

"Where are you going, Shotgun? I thought we could play a song for Daisy since she is here," Mike called after him.

Peter stopped and his body stiffened as he turned around. "I feel sick to my stomach right now. Must have been something I ate."

Peter looked straight at Davy as he said this and saw a moment of concern flash through his eyes before turning away. Peter went into the room and prepared himself to leave. He didn't know how long Daisy would be hanging around, but he didn't want to find out. He climbed onto his bed and opened the first floor window. He needed some space away from the pad and all its occupants right now. It was time to think and make some relationship altering decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter glanced at his watch as he trudged back uphill towards the pad. He had been gone for three hours, hopefully that was enough time for Daisy to have made her exit. Peter was also hopeful that Mike had not noticed that he had left but on the other hand wanted Davy to have realized he had.

Peter had went to his favorite thinking spot on the beach, the one he had visited so many times before to contemplate his thoughts with the ocean. It hadn't steered him wrong yet. He discovered that Davy was becoming less and less attractive to him with every waiver of responsibility and uncertainty about what he actually wanted.

Was the initial high of the relationship worth the pain it was causing now? Peter still wasn't so sure. He needed to speak up now. This had all been about what Davy wanted and what would make Davy more comfortable. But at what expense? It was making Peter feel horrible. Like he was second. He didn't want to be second. If Davy's heart was not in this anymore then Peter didn't want it a minute longer. Peter decided that he was the most important person to himself and he ought to start treating himself as such.

He steadied himself on a wooden crate outside the window and lifted himself back inside. Peter climbed in backward and staggered onto the lumpy mattress below. He turned expecting to see Davy waiting with his puppy dog eyes to have a heart-to-heart, but instead he came face to face with a better rested Micky lounging on Davy's bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Peter asked exasperated.

"Checking on you."

"What?"

"Mike asked me to check on you, and you weren't here so I couldn't leave until I did my job."

"How long have you been waiting in here?"

"Does it matter? Not long enough for Mike to come and see what I'm doing. Where did you go anyway?"

"Just to the beach, that's all."

"But why?...Oh, I know! It's because Davy's girlfriend was here. It was hard to see him two days in a row making kissy faces with her when it should be with you."

Peter's body tensed up. "Get out, Micky."

Micky put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just a heads up though, I think she is about to leave so you're in the clear. I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Your secrets safe with me."

Peter couldn't help himself, "Wait."

Micky stopped and turned around looking intrigued. "Yes?"

"How was…um…" Peter rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "How was he acting with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, was he attentive, stand-offish, all over her…"

"Oh, oh right, gotta scope out the competition" Micky winked.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay, not in the mood. He was like he always is with girls. You know, arm around her; talking, laughing, kissing, blah, blah, blah."

Peter's eyes widened. "So like he actually likes her and wants to be with her."

"As far as I can tell. Sorry Pete, looks like this one is for real."

Micky closed the door and Peter collapsed onto the bed. A million thoughts raced through his mind. That uncomfortable act must have been just that, an act for Peter's benefit. Davy had to make it look like he was disinterested in the girl and as soon as Peter left he was back to his old tricks. Peter should have known better. Once a flirt always a flirt. How could Peter have thought that Davy would change just for him? Peter braced himself for the conversation that was about to take place.

Peter hadn't even fully braced himself when the door slowly opened again and a distraught Davy entered.

"Peter, I'm…"

"…sorry. Didn't know she was going to be here?" Peter interrupted. "Yeah you said that last night too."

"So you don't believe me?"

"Oh, I do believe you. What I can't believe is that you're making me go through this. I am being put through the wringer emotionally by sharing you with others and then having to watch it. And for what? So you don't have to be uncomfortable with your sexuality."

Davy was silent. He was staring at the ground and Peter was sure that either he didn't know what to say or that he was going to let Peter say what he had to say. Either way, Peter was going to keep talking.

"You claim to love me and you keep making these promises about how things are going to be. I'll admit the times I spend with you alone are amazing, but those in between times, those times when there's a noticeable female shaped wedge in the relationship those are difficult to swallow. Did you even notice that you broke every stipulation that was made regarding you having female relationships?"

It was true. Davy was the one that encouraged Peter to make parameters to him seeing women in order to keep himself accountable. Davy had broken the first rule with Peter's hesitant consent of seeing the same girl more than once by having a girlfriend. Then Davy had inadvertently broken the third rule by having his girlfriend show up at their house. Micky had said there was intimacy, although Peter couldn't be sure to what degree. But the thing that stung the most was the fact that this was a past girlfriend. And not just any past girlfriend, it was the one that Davy had seemed the most serious about.

Peter waited for an answer this time. Davy held out for a moment either trying to gather his thoughts or to make sure Peter was actually done. He sighed and looked up towards Peter. His eyes were welling up with tears.

"I'm having a hard time knowing what to say," he began. "You're right; I did disrespect your wishes and break all those stipulations."

"It's isn't even about disrespecting my wishes as much as you _wanted_ me to make those. It was a collaborative effort between us. And it seemed like it meant something to you."

"It did mean something to me," Davy protested as he made gestures between the two of them, "This means more than something to me."

"Then why her? Why choose someone that I know you've had feelings for? Why not some random girl you met the day before?"

Davy's shoulders slumped like he was not mentally prepared to answer that question even though he knew it would be coming. "Honestly, it all happened so fast. I saw her when I was out on one of my other dates. We got to talking and she was asking why I disappeared when we had been having such fun together. I didn't have an answer for her that wouldn't involve my roommate's unrequited love. She asked if we could rekindle and I was looking for a girlfriend, so I thought what harm could it do."

"The harm of being detrimental to our relationship."

"I didn't think anyone would ever know who it was."

"Oh well, that makes it justifiable. You were planning on just hiding and lying about things," Peter was laying the sarcasm on thick.

"No, that's not it at all. It was a quick fix to something and it would have been such a short time that it wouldn't have mattered. Do you think I chose her so I could fall for someone else?"

Peter had to admit that he did. "I mean, yeah. What would you have thought?"

"I guess I can't answer that, because I've never been in that position. I swear though that was not my intention."

"You could have fooled me. Micky just told me how you were acting with her. Like a _real_ couple."

"Well, I couldn't treat her like trash here, could I? Our cover would have been blown in front of Mike."

" _Your_ cover would have been blown, not mine. I'm done with the sneaking around and have been since before this fake girlfriend business."

"Fine, I'm still uncomfortable with them knowing. And I know your patience is wearing thin down to the core."

"Oh it is worn out already. It seems that you thought that I was stronger than I actually am. I'm human and someone can only take so much before their ready to call it quits."

"You're ready to call it quits?"

"Things sure as hell aren't working like this. I don't want someone who isn't all in. Someone who walks away so easily."

"I'm not walking away," Davy stated with grit and determination in his voice. "I already told you I'm not giving up on this, even when things are difficult."

"We haven't even become anything yet. You keep saying you're not in a rush. She is more of a staple in your life than me at this point. She's your partner; I'm someone to have fun with."

They were both quiet for some time taking in the information of the situation, thinking about the next move. Peter didn't know if he could take this anymore, the promises, the lies, and the torture that was loving Davy Jones. It was overwhelming. He was ready to throw in the towel. He had wanted this for so long, but it didn't seem worth it anymore.

His thoughts were broken. "Is that what you want? To be exclusive?"

"It's more than that. I want to be in the relationship, not for the title, for what it represents. That you and I are a partnership, through the difficulties and the storms we work together to make each other the best versions of ourselves. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. That's very different from the uncertainty that it has been."

Davy nodded and walked from the door that he had been fixated in front of and sat on his bed so that he and Peter were knee to knee. He took Peter's hands in his. "I want that too."

Peter's heart began to flutter and at the same time skepticism crept in with all the harm that could come his way. "I want it, but I'm afraid that I'm just going to end up being let down like I have been."

"I can understand that and if we don't try you'll never know."

"We've been trying this and the track record hasn't exactly been the greatest."

"Hmm, I can't argue with that," Davy said standing up. He reached his hand back out to lift Peter up. "Actions speak louder than words, right?"

Peter nodded in agreement.

"Okay, come with me as a united front to tell Micky and Mike that we are a couple."

Peter was floored. Moments ago Davy was talking about how he was not ready to out them and now he was making a grand gesture. Davy was standing before Peter, arm outstretched, to move forward with things like Peter had been wanting. Reluctantly he placed his hand in Davy's and let him pull him up.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Together."

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this is new information!" Micky attempted to sound surprised but failed miserably.

Mike, Peter, and Davy all gave him an eye roll.

"How and when did this all happen?" Mike's stammered.

"It's a long story and I think it would answer most of your questions as to some of the occurrences between the two of us," Davy explained.

"Can't we just fast forward through this montage of the past to catch Mike up to speed?" Micky asked. "I mean the reader does already know."

 _Two minutes of talking later…_

"Ah, it all makes a lot of sense now," Mike said after he was caught up to speed. "I didn't know anyone could talk that fast. I do have some concerns though."

"Of course, why wouldn't you," Micky teased as he dodged Mike's hand.

"What if something happens in the relationship? What would that mean for your friendship and professional relationship?"

"Truthfully, we haven't even thought about that. I figure we will cross that bridge if and when we get to it. We will remain respectful to the group and not let petty differences destroy things for everyone. That's not my style," Peter replied.

"We can be adult enough about things to admit wrongdoing and work through things amicably," Davy added.

"I sure hope so. I don't care what you two do together just don't let it affect yourselves like it has before and we'll all be square."

"I on the other hand do care what you two do together," Micky declared. "I think that sharing a room with your new boyfriend is against house rules."

"This house has no rules," Mike reminded him.

"Shh, shh Mike. Now I propose that we change up the room arrangements so that we can help keep you two virtuous."

In response, Davy and Peter looked at each other, turned around, and walked into their room shutting the door and locking it.

"Don't come crying to Micky when someone ends up pregnant. I'm not raising a baby. They are going to sully their good names."

Mike sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Firstly, guys don't get pregnant. Second, no one would ever trust you to raise their child. And third, don't you think they've potentially already done… _that_."

Micky's mouth dropped. "Well now I'm thinking about it and it's going to take a lot to get that image out of my head!"

Back in the bedroom, Peter and Davy were ready to begin where they had left off before Mike and Micky had returned from that trip. Both had felt the tension of not being able to freely express themselves together without the fear of being found out or exhaustion or frustration being present.

"What do you want to do?" Peter said as his thumb caressed Davy's cheek.

"I thought we'd start here," Davy said coyly as he brushed his fingertips across Peter's lips before pressing them together. They both bumped into the door from the intensity.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Micky called from the other room.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything had been going smoothly up until this point. Peter and Davy were now free to express their relationship at home uninhibited…well maybe not completely since Mike was still a tad weirded out even if he didn't say anything his face was telling and Micky was constantly hovering and watching their every move.

They had continued on physically right where they had left off. Davy still wasn't ready to move forward and Peter respected that, especially since Davy had been willing to get out of his comfort zone of being in an exclusive male relationship to begin with. There was kissing and touching which made Peter ecstatic. Not to mention there was also the deeper personal connection. The two were able to connect on an emotional level as well. Sure, they had lived together for a few years already a knew things about each other, but conversations were becoming more profound and they were learning new things about each other; such as Peter's middle name being Halsten and the fact that Davy hated yogurt.

It was going so well…which is why Peter was shocked when Davy started to pull away some. It was the night after that gig that they had been practicing for. Peter was waiting in anticipation to get Davy back to the bedroom since he had looked so absolutely tantalizing on stage.

Peter walked up next to Davy as he was packing up and whispered in his ear, "Oh the things I want to do to you."

Davy blushed. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the club for a bit after we packed up? It may be fun to be out on the town together. It seems like we are always cooped up in the pad together."

This comment stung Peter and Davy could obviously see that. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. I just want to do it in a carefree environment. You have to admit, the intimacy is getting pretty intense."

Peter had no qualms about the intimacy. He rather liked it. He did have to take into consideration that this was Davy and he didn't have relationships that lasted past a week, so this level of intimacy probably was too much for him. So Peter obliged.

However, the night didn't go as Peter had thought. Instead of hanging out together and making this a date situation, Davy was being a social butterfly speaking to anyone and everyone as Peter awkwardly tagged along. And when they had gotten home, Davy said he was too tired to do anything but go to sleep.

Things would fluctuate after that. Everything would go back to normal and then there would be a random occurrence that threw Peter through a loop. Like, when Davy would tag along with Mike on errands or even offer to do the errands himself alone. He'd say he was going to the beach and would rebuff Peter's offer to go with him. Peter understood that people needed alone time. Hell, they were spending every waking moment together all of a sudden when they had both been doing their own thing for so long. Peter felt differently though because he could spend all that time with Davy and never tire of him. He loved him. But he knew that everyone was different and that Davy loved him too.

Peter noticed that his Davy-centric dreams were now coming back. Before his crush was revealed he would have enticing dreams. After Davy found out and was acting strangely Peter would have symbolic dreams about a broken heart. Now, Peter was having nightmares about losing Davy; sometimes to Daisy and sometimes just getting separated and never being able to find him. While the relationship was going well Peter wasn't having dreams at all. This was a telling development.

It didn't actually start to concern Peter significantly until Davy started insisting that they not share a bed every night. As Davy put it, "If we do this every night it becomes less special. I want to maintain the new, fresh feeling of the relationship." Peter was trying to understand that but his bed felt like a big empty void without Davy next to him. Even when Davy was in the bed it felt as though there was a wedge between them. He was willing to appease Davy for now though. Peter was starting to feel abandoned in a way. It's a lonely feeling when someone you care about suddenly becomes somewhat of a stranger.

After one particularly lonely, sleepless, night the silence was the thing that woke Peter up. He looked over and noticed that Davy's bed was already empty. He shuffled out into the pad and only saw an overly excited Micky.

"Rough night, Pete?" he asked while making an obscene gesture. Ever since Micky's suspicions had been confirmed, he seemed to be very interested in knowing and joking about Davy and Peter's love life.

"Where are Mike and Davy?" Peter inquired ignoring Micky's obscenity.

"Mike said we to look for work and Davy said something about needing something to do with his time."

"Something to do? Like today?"

"No, he said he needed something to get him out of the house once in a while. He may be going stir crazy."

"Stir crazy?"

"Think about it, he's not going out on dates anymore so he just hangs out here with you."

"We do things!" Peter said defensively.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise?"

"Shut up, Micky. What time will they be back?"

"How should I know?"

Peter decided that while he waited he should plan a romantic little date for them to keep the momentum going. He didn't want Davy to feel the monotony of the relationship, partly to keep his love happy and even though Peter didn't want to admit it he wanted to make sure that Davy didn't lose interest and jump ship.

* * *

Mike and Davy returned in the late afternoon. Mike had said there was no luck finding anything for work. Davy on the other hand was more successful.

"Volunteer work?" Micky questioned.

"Yeah, I think I need something to do since I don't go out as much anymore. I mean there is no real need to now since my love is here," he said giving Peter a peck on the cheek. "I feel very restless and I figured going out to do some good a few days a week will get that out of my system."

"What will you being doing?" Peter took interest in the philanthropic side of Davy.

"Just washing dishes at the homeless shelter."

"Yeah and he doesn't even offer to do dishes here," Mike complained.

"Why would he need to when you're so good at it?" Micky teased.

"Do you think that I could join you some time?" Peter asked.

Davy looked away and took a moment to answer. "Maybe."

Peter scooped him up into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Babe. And to celebrate your kindness, I would like to take you down to the beach."

Davy smiled at the gesture. "Sure Peter, that sounds great."

Hand in hand the two of them headed down towards the beach. Earlier, Peter had set up a secluded area for them to cuddle and watch the sunset together. Davy's smile lit up more at the sight of a blanket and pillows in a shady spot.

"Why are there dandelions on the blanket?"

"Because I couldn't afford rose petals," Peter replied slightly embarrassed.

Davy kissed his cheek once again. "It's wonderful Peter."

The two of them settled in their respective spots. Peter lay down with his shoulders propped up on the pillows and Davy snuggled in next to him with his head on Peter's chest.

"Can you look up at me?"

Davy glanced up.

"My god you're so captivating. I almost don't want to watch this sunset, so that I don't have to take my eyes off you."

Davy smiled up at Peter. "Where do you think of all the right things to say?"

"Just speaking from my heart."

"You're a poet, you know that?"

"Got you didn't it?"

They settled back in as the sky began to change from blue to varying shades of purple and orange.

"This is so beautiful. What a good idea, darling."

Peter smiled to himself. He was enjoying the warmth of Davy's body next his and the aroma of Davy's natural scent was intoxicating. He kissed the top of Davy's head. The sky was starting to turn to the darker blue shades of night. The stars would be out soon and Peter was reminded of his two experiences with Davy in the starlight. The first time when Davy tried to cheer Peter up after that gig and when they were stargazing on the back patio.

Peter sighed deeply in satisfaction at the way things had been shaping up. It wasn't perfect and there were snags here and there while they figured things out, but he was genuinely happy. "I'm so happy. I can't imagine life without you in it."

Davy turned upward to meet Peter's gaze. "Me too."

Something was off. Peter could place it at first. Was he feeling too cold? Was the positioning uncomfortable? Did Davy grow an inch or two? And then he looked closely at the man next to him. He noticed that this particular night there were no stars in Davy's eyes. He was slightly taken aback. Peter knew that even the real stars faded out some days and sometimes they even fell from the sky. Some nights the stars were obscured by clouds. Peter was hoping beyond hope that the same was true for Davy's eyes. That this was just a cloudy night.

* * *

"King me," Peter said to Mr. Schneider.

Now Peter knew what Davy had meant when he said he was stir crazy. Peter had spent so much of his days pining for Davy or actually being with Davy or doing something to get his mind off Davy that when there was no Davy excitement he didn't know what to do with himself. This was Davy's third day this week working at the homeless shelter and Peter missed him terribly. Mr. Schneider didn't make the best company and Peter was pretty positive the dummy had been cheating.

"You seem rather mopey," Mike said.

 _How observant of him._

"I'm not mopey! What makes you say that?"

"You're all slumped over that chair absently staring at the checkerboard. I don't know what you're trying to do but you know Mr. Schneider can't actually play this, right?"

Peter straightened up. "I'm just trying to pass the time until Davy comes back."

"Man, don't you have anything else to do besides spend time with Davy or wait to spend time with Davy?"

"It just so happens that I do other things!"

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I wrote that song a few weeks ago."

"Yeah _…_ _for_ Davy."

"I helped Micky get out of that jam with the encyclopedia salesman earlier this week."

"It was difficult not to get involved when the pad was stacked with books and there was nowhere to move."

"What are you getting at Mike?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just thought maybe you'd feel better if you had some time to yourself that was actually for yourself. Why don't you take up painting again or something?"

"I already do that," Peter walked over to the closet and revealed a handful of Davy portraits.

"Man, do you got it bad. I thought it was just chicks that got hung up on Davy like this. The little guy must have some pretty slick moves."

Mike was being ridiculous. Peter had a life of his own. It was just that since Peter and Davy became exclusive and didn't have to hide their love Peter wanted to soak in every ounce of it. Sure it was becoming borderline infatuation, but he knew that things were beginning to die down. Imagine being so hung up on someone that you're unable to function. Peter had been there before in his pre-relationship days with Davy and this situation was not the same.

Peter looked at the clock on the wall and realized that Davy would be getting out of the homeless shelter in fifteen minutes. It was only a five minute walk from the pad. It would be romantic if Peter surprised Davy to walk him home. He abruptly stood up and grabbed his jacket to head out the door.

"Think of something to do with your time?" Mike called after him which Peter ignored.

It was a crisp, brisk day outside. The first inklings that the weather was starting to turn were coming out. Peter felt invigorated by this. The changing seasons, although not as prominent in this part of the country, always gave him a feeling of comfort that reminded him of home. He was glad to be able to share this perfect weather with his love. Peter felt the butterflies in his stomach as he approached the building. It was amazing that he could be so in love with someone that he still got butterflies at the thought of doing something this simple.

Peter had no idea where Davy may exiting from so he walked around the building to see if he could see Davy somewhere. He peeked into a window and saw what looked like a kitchen area. There was a large sink that was full of sudsy water. From the left he saw a familiar brunette figure come into view with a tray full of plates. Following close behind was another person carrying a tray of cups. Their backs were facing the window and Peter couldn't see much. The other person set the cups down and grabbed a handful of suds and put them on Davy's nose. He retaliated by splashing the other person with water. The person recoiled and Davy pulled them closer and into a kiss. When they pulled away Peter saw a face he recognized well. Daisy's.

To be Continued…


End file.
